


Here Comes The Sun

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Comedy, Filk, Friendship, Full Moon, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Parody, References to the Beatles, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Sunsets, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has always looked forward to the sunrise after a full moon. A song filk to "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles.</p>
<p>Little werewolf<br/>It's been a long and bad full moon night<br/>Here comes the sun<br/>And I say no more night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> "Here Comes the Sun" to the tune of the same name by The Beatles.
> 
> Originally filked October 2005. I've always thought it was rather cute imagining the four Marauders against the sunrise while singing this song. :D

**REMUS:**  
Here comes the sun  
Du du du du  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Here comes the sun  
 **REMUS:**  
And I say  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
I'm all right  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS and PETER:**  
Little werewolf  
 **REMUS:**  
It's been a long and bad full moon night  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Little werewolf  
 **REMUS:**  
And each time I become a fright  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Here comes the sun  
Feel the sunlight  
Here comes the sun  
 **REMUS:**  
And I say  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
No more night  
  
 **REMUS:**  
I'm a werewolf  
And I'm returning to myself now  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
He's a werewolf  
 **REMUS:**  
Though I still feel those aches and ows  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
 **REMUS:**  
And I say  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
It's all done  
  
Sun, sun, sun, no more moon  
Sun, sun, sun, no more gloom  
Sun, sun, sun, no more doom  
Sun, sun, sun, no more moon  
Sun, sun, sun, no more moon  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Little werewolf  
 **REMUS:**  
Now I see the beauty of the dawn  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Little werewolf  
 **REMUS:**  
I'm free and now I can go on  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Here comes the sun   
Feel the sunlight  
Here comes the sun  
 **REMUS:**  
And I say  
 **REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
I'll have fun  
  
Here comes the sun  
Feel the sunlight  
Here comes the sun  
It's all done  
It's all done


End file.
